The Voices in My Head
by RestXxInXxPieces
Summary: Everyone sees Eddie as a monster, even himself but Waylon somehow manages to reason with the man and find a way for both to be free from the horrors of the asylum. Will they actually make it sanely intact or will it all crumble beneath them as the chaos grows within the minute?


People see me as a monster- no... No i am a monster.

The voices, they make me do things i enjoy doing. I don't fight them- no...not anymore. I let them mold me into the thing i feared so much. Ive killed many, a sin worse than any other and as much i want to regret it. I cant- i wont.

But he... The fact that he is able to silence all the voices with just being near me goes to show I'm capable of salvation in this world at least. He ran from me, i saw him as my next victim after all. He had a right to be scared of me. I just wanted for us or rather me to be able to have a child like the one I once had with my wife long ago ...or not that long ago. She couldnt bear children but then a miracle ocurred and we had a baby girl.

Our lives were perfect until they weren't.

My former wife had psychotic breaks at that time, stressed out with being a new mother. Maybe it all coulve been different if I was more involved. One night, after working out late i came home expecting my wife to be asleep as well as our daughter and i entered her room to kiss her goodnight as a habit and Sarah- my wife she sat on the rocking chair with our little girl. She rocked back and forth gently. It was a beautiful sight.

But the sudden stench of blood hit me.

Sarah kept rocking back and forth knowing by now i was in the room. It was odd she never truly explained... She just whispered those simple yet terrifying words

"I had to"

By then i knew something was off- way off. My steps were shallow but they still felt the wetness beneath. I couldn't accept it i didn't want to look down but it all came down to the fact that my wive's nightgown was completely stained with our baby's blood- she was dead.

The screams i emitted were otherworldly I couldnt do anything but scream and repeat the same line over and over.

"Why?!"

She was my first born my sweet baby. It was only logical that I do something, stab the woman i loved with all my might for killing my only reason to live. Yes- she needed to join our little girl up in heaven. Shed be lonely without her mother. But i never found myself doing so, I loved her too much.

Somewhere around my madness i had blacked out only to wake up and find police men swarming all over me and putting Sarah in a body bag and my baby in another.

A detective yelled at me, even punched me accusing me of murdering my wife and child. He called me a heartless monster. I belived I was one for not helping Sarah. My judjement was clouded back then. I didnt care if i was acussed of murder. I knew the truth but it didnt matter.

I didn't try to correct him

Everything i loved was gone...

So here I am taken over by years of insanity and scientific experiments in a secluded asylum for the criminal and mentally insane. Years of being put away in an attic to maul people so they could look like my beautiful Sarah. I tried so hard to change the women and men to her image but they all died, they all left me as Sarah did. Ungrateful little things. But here is Waylon who managed to evade my modifications and survive the mental madness that i couldn't. I could tell he was a fighter.

Wich irked me more

In one of our little cat and mouse chase he even opened up to me. Might as well be from fear; eitherway he still managed a descent conversation. He had a wife too, Lisa and two kids. She left him after cheating on him with his co-worker and took complete custody of the children. He regretted not fighting for them since he knew their mother mentally abused them. I pitied him. I admired him. But i was aggravated how little he did for his children.

We could be a family.

But he claimed we were different, i heard the uneasiness of his words and it all just made the voices angrier. He was rejecting me!

Waylon stated he didn't mean to offend me and cowered to the corner of the sewing room.

Hecouldn't escape.

Frantically searching for words he told me how a functional family consisted of stable parents.

Outrageous! He would be a mother if hed just let me help fith his.. Vulgar bits"

The voices spoke to me. They wanted to make him perfect.

But he kept rejecting us saying the voices were all in my head, that i could shut them out. That i didn't need to be afraid of reality as a whole because Jeremy Blaire was most likely dead.

Somehow this calmed me, Jeremy blaire the man who caused all this madness was dead. I could get out of here and be happy out of the walls of the asylum.

No

I couldn't

I was still paying the price for Sarah's death

I couldn't leave knowing i killed my wife!

Waylon kept trying to reassure me from afar that it was ok for me to leave. That i didnt kill Sarah. But how did he know i didnt?

"She killed herself with the knife she used on your baby. Your brain overheated from the adrenaline pumping through your body as you tried to resuscitate her and you blacked out. I read your file. Jeremy Blaire was searching for test subjects so he submitted you into the asylum making you believe you killed your wife and child..."

I couldn't believe such claims right? Maybe i was searching for more excuses to remain in the prison I've called home and hell for so many years. I had no remaining life out there. I couldn't exactly be seen as part of society when I've murdered so many. I was a monster. Even more when i can barely tell reality from my fantasy.

Waylon actually stood up and approached me. He said that it was irrelevant, the things i did in here. That God forgave those who sought him out. That Jeremy and the horrors of this place made me a man i wasn't.

The voices were quiet as he whispered...

"Stop being their puppet, you are you. But you have to cooperate with me to get out and i will help you as much as i possibly can once we're out of these walls."

He offered me a shaky hand, i didn't blame his hesitance. My personality wasn't that calculated. Rather spontaneous. But i still took his hand.

He decided to trust me and so did I

"Its all step by step from now on... Eddie"

And we were off...

Do I continue? It might as well be an alternative ending but idk comment and tell me if i should. Could turn into a last minute platonic love from both sides. And a dash of understanding from waylon towards gluskin since he only ran from eddie and eddie just wanted to kill my darling.


End file.
